Talk:Power Boy (New Earth)
While searching for something else entirely I heard that the entry here on Power Boy had been written by some sick little abuser who over and over justified Boy's actions against Supergirl and decided to investigate. I didn't really believe that anything under DC's aegis would be allowed to present a psychotic's viewpoint but it surely did. Holy cow, did it ever. Let me say that someone from DC ought to be keeping an eye on this stuff just for legal reasons. The despicable worm who wrote it sounds like a socially-crippled teenager who will NEVER, NEVER have a healthy relationship with a female of any age and will very likely land in prison for offenses ranging from molestation to murder and abuse of a corpse. If I met him I would smack him around just for having the nerve to write that demented crap. Oh, also, he has a very poor education; he writes like a drunken five-year-old in a hurry. I consider the time I've invested in deleting his ravings to be better-spent than almost any other of my time ever. Jed rikane 22:42, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I've never seen anyone with as much hate for a character. It's really scary and a bit sad. Especially since the character is only a teenage boy alien. And even more sad, one that got screwed over as a plot device and canon fodder in the Titans East Speical. It's not enough that he and Little Barda got brutally murdered in the Teen Titans East Special #1. There is something wrong with you, you have no conscience and no empathy for the suffering of others. Your being intolerant and judgmental, and hateful. Stop hating a boy that had no control over the crap stories he was wrote in. Geoff Johns created him as a teen hero along with Little Barda, that's a fact. And Geoff Johns or DC Comics can't be happy with you calling one of their heroes all types of horrible things. There has been three Power Boys, and your slandering the name of all of them. I've read the Supergirl Identity storyline. No where in it does the writer Joe Kelly ever say that Power Boy is evil or demented. Your applying your own biased opinions onto why Power Boy saved people. If everyone done that, then every wiki article would be a hit piece that destroys the reputation of characters they hate. Everyone has their favorite characters. And everyone hates certain characters. But they don't go around attacking and lying about them. You can't prove one thing you say about Power Boy. So calm down, stop writing lies, and look at it from all points of view in a non-biased way.Justahero 04:28, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'll be keeping an eye on this page. As it is, it still needs some serious editing to conform to our standards. But yes, as stated by others, personal opinions have no place in an article. Whether Power Boy's actions are demented or sick, be it through obvious demonstration or subtle manipulaton is not for us to decide. Article histories should be written from a journalistic perspective, with objectivity and without bias. Which reminds me, I still have some issues to address on the Power Girl page. What is it with people with the word "Power" in their name that always causes problems? Weird. --Brian Kurtz 13:44, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :: Thank you. Some seem to forget we're talking about fictional pretend characters. They try to make it personal, and not remain civil and respectful of those with different points of view. Every character is written to show their best and worst qualities. I like Supergirl, Powerboy, & Dark Angel. All of them was made to look bad in the Supergirl Identity Storyline, for plot purposes. That happens, but hating the characters or hating fans of characters is silly. So personal attacks need to be left out of discussions, and focus on the facts. And good luck protecting the Power Girl page. Some fans hate her based on her looks. But she's an awesome character, and like all DC characters good & bad, deserves to be promoted and have non-biased articles that fairly represent them and encourage other fans to buy DC Comics.Justahero 15:36, 19 February 2008 (UTC)